


The Unborn Twin

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Category: Let Her Out (2016), Silent Witness (TV), Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29860290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: A birthday celebration turns into a fight for survival.
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Ann Reynolds, Vera Bennett/Jill Raymond
Comments: 8
Kudos: 3





	The Unborn Twin

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by the 2016 film 'Let Her Out'.

Jillian had woken up, it was her sixtieth birthday and she wasn't in the mood for celebrating. The blonde got up and went to do her business in the en suite bathroom, however a yawn crept upon on her and she couldn't deny it either - after yawning, she washed her hands and face then went downstairs to get some breakfast, having some toast - the blonde licked her lips as she messaged her wife Vera.

_Hey gorgeous, any plans for tonight xx_

_nope I haven't got any plans babe xxx_

_Good baby, coz I don't want a fuss, I know it's my 60th birthday today but I'm not in the mood babe xx_

_oh ok babe xx_

_I love u babe xx_

_I know_ _xx_

_xxxx_

_xxxxxxxxx_

_xxxxxxxxxxx_

_you win babe xx_

_ok xxxx_

_I mean it babe xx_

_I know babe xxx_

_xx_

_xxx_

_How r u babe xx_

_I'm good xx_

  
_I miss u babe xx_

  
_I do to xxx_

  
_please come home babe xx_

  
_I have work babe xx_

  
_Ok babe and Ann's there she'll keep you company xxx_

  
_I know but she isn't you babe (no offense to Ann) xx_

  
_I know she isn't me but you don't wanna celebrate so I'm working xx_

  
_I know babe and you can keep a eye on her she's changed xx_

  
_Ann is fine babe xx_

  
_she snapped at work she stabbed Lou Kelly babe Ann is not fine xxx_

  
_Ann wouldn't hurt Lou, I know Lou. You don't think she is hurting Danielle do you?_

  
_babe she did stab Lou and I don't think she would_

  
_We don't know these things babe, and if she has changed then what's to say that she won't hurt Danielle_

  
_I saw it on the CCTV babe_

  
_I believe you babe, I'm just worried that if Ann snaps again she will hurt Danielle_

  
_she even slapped me Vera was covering the surprise up_

  
_Wait what! Ann slapped you why didn't you tell me babe_

  
_it's the anniversary of her daughter's death she's hurting_

  
_It still doesn't give her the right hit you, Vera your my wife and I love you_

  
_I know babe I love you to and I love Ann but she can't help if she's hurting_

  
_Ok babe xx_

  
_so keep a eye on her babe I'll be home soon_

  
_Ok babe xx_

  
_thank you babe xxxx_

  
_Your welcome babe xxx_

  
_she came home a few hours later_

  
_Jillian had fell asleep on the sofa_

  
_she finished setting up_

  
_Jillian was still asleep on the sofa_

  
_Vera had gotten Ann to take you upstairs so she could finishing setting up for the party_

  
_Jillian turns over and snuggles into Vera's pillow_

_*she had finished setting up and came up 'babe'_

  
_Jillian woke up, "What's wrong babe_

_'come downstairs'_

  
Jillian groaned as I am still tired but I come downstairs anyway, "Babe, what's wrong?" I jump out of my skin when you all say 'Happy Birthday'

  
Vera giggled

  
Jillian looked straight at you, "You planned this babe"

  
Vera smiled 'yes I did babe'

  
"Now I love you more babe." *kisses your lips

  
Vera smiled kissing back

  
"Thank you baby."

  
'your welcome babe'

  
Jillian smiles at you as I slip my hand into yours and walk down the stairs

  
Vera held your hand going down with you

  
Jillian smiled and celebrated my birthday with you and our friends, I see Ann acting strange and arguing with Danielle

  
Vera saw 'baby are those two ok'

  
"I don't know babe, but I'm getting scared."

  
'I'll get Ann you get Danielle'

  
Danielle storms off followed by Ann "Let's find them babe

  
Vera followed them 'do you think Joan could of done something to Ann'

  
"What other explaination is there, where did they go babe."

  
'I know a hide out where me and Ann use to go let's try there.

  
"Ok babe." follows you until I see something lying on the pavement "Danielle! Danielle

  
Ann had gone Vera looked 'you help her babe I'll deal with Reynolds'

  
"Ok, meet us at the hospital when you have found Ann babe. Be careful babe." kisses you

  
Vera kissed back 'I will babe I promise'

  
Jillian nods, then I run over to Danielle. I pick her up and take her to the hospital

  
Vera walked of to find Ann as she was worried about Ann

  
Ann was at the hide out smashing up the hide out in her fury; "WHY DANIELLE? I LOVE HER SHE'S MY WIFE"

  
Vera walked in 'babe stop' she grabbed her

  
"Let go of me bitch." pushes you away

  
Vera looked 'Ann it's Vera look at me'

  
Ann returns to normal; "Vera, I'm sorry. What's happening to me?

  
Vera looked 'I don't know babe but I wanna help you'

  
Cries "What about Danielle? She's gonna hate me

  
'Danielle loves you Ann' Vera hugs her

  
"One minute we were laughing at Jillian's party, then I turned on her and I don't why babe. I didn't mean to upset her

  
Vera held her 'it will be ok we'll get you help'

  
"I want to see Danielle, please don't get the police involved I'm crazy I swear."

  
Vera looked 'sure babe'

  
Walks to your car with you, I get in and strap in.

  
Vera got in to and strapped in

  
"It started when I was thirteen."

  
Vera started the car 'what did babe'

  
Ann sighed, "The voice in my head, telling me I was no good and then it got worse when Charlotte was born. I have been experiencing blackouts, I fall asleep at home (with Danielle), then I wake up in a field or a church yard."

  
'your safe babe I won't let anyone hurt you and ignore the voice'

  
"That's what I thought until I saw Danielle on the floor and she was bleeding, there was blood on my hands. The voice told me that I did it but I wouldn't hurt Danielle, never babe. She has been the most amazing thing that has happened to me, her and Amy and James."

  
Vera looked 'Danielle is the best thing that ever happen to you babe and she loves you so much you've been through hell and she saved you'

  
"I know babe, I still love you Vera. cries I need Danielle, I want to see her and I want her to hold me

  
Vera smiled softly 'I love you to Reynolds and we are almost there I promise'

  
Ann couldn't stop crying, her heart was shattered and she just wanted to be held by Danielle.* Jillian texts Vera, "Danielle is ok, she is awake and wants Ann xx"

  
Vera looked at her phone and texted back 'we're almost there babe'

  
"Ok babe xx" *came the reply as they soon arrived at the hospital. Ann got out and ran into the hospital with Vera following close behind

  
Vera followed Ann and went to see Danielle

  
Danielle saw Ann and opened her arms to Ann

  
Ann came over and hugged her 'I'm so sorry baby'

  
"Shush baby, it's ok babe I love you and I know you wouldn't hurt me. I'm gonna help you ok baby and we will survive this together

Ann cuddled in 'I know baby' she started to relax

  
Danielle kissed your cheek as I stroked your hair and rocking you,* Jillian: something isn't right babe, Danielle told me that she began to notice a change in Ann roughly five-six months ago but she never said anything. Also, she wants me to check into Ann's background as she thinks (well believes) that the answer is there somewhere in Ann's background to explain this. Do you know anything about her mother?

Vera looked 'she's been hearing a voice babe in her head it started when she was 13'

  
Jillian: "Well that's a start babe, whatever is happening we need to find out. Maybe we should request a brain scan babe

  
Jillian: I'm not saying Ann is crazy but we need to find out what is going on. Oh do you know what Ann's mom is called

  
Vera looked 'her mum's called Margret'

  
Jillian: wrote it down, "Ok, I'll run that through the database see what I can find babe

  
Vera smiled 'thank you babe'

  
"Your welcome baby, would you like to come with me babe

  
Vera nodded 'yeah babe let them have some time together'

  
"Yeah come on babe."

  
Vera smiled going with you

  
Jillian gets into my car with you

  
Vera smiled getting in the car

  
*Straps in and then drives us to the station

  
Vera smiled softly 'I hope there's nothing wrong with Ann like that movie I seen'

  
Jillian looks confused; "What film babe?"

  
Vera looked 'Orphan it's about a a foster kid that goes to a family but she's really a 39 year old women that kills people'

  
Jillian looked, "I haven't seen that one, but I have seen another horror film babe"

  
'what film babe' Vera looked

  
"It's called 'Let Her Out' babe

  
'never heard of it babe'

  
"It's brilliant, the whole storyline quite reminds me of now."

  
Vera looked 'what happens in the storyline babe'

  
"This woman who is a Bike courier has a traumatic accident, she begins to have blackouts and hallucinations. It is revealed that her mother was pregnant with twins but one of the twins vanished without a trace. It turns out many years later, that the twin had hidden inside her sister's brain and dangerously influenced her twin. The surgeon in the film called it an 'Embryonic Twin'

  
Vera looked 'so that's what could be happening to Ann'

  
"It really does seem that way, that's why Danielle has asked me to look into Ann's background. Danielle has been suspecting it, I have just realised what was she was talking about

  
Vera nodded 'could it kill her'

  
"Yes, it can babe. Unless we find the proof we need to show the doctor and to get an emergency operation done on Ann." *pulls up at the police station and we run inside to the homicide archives room

  
Vera got out and ran in with you

  
Jillian looked through the shelves and found the unsolved death of Margaret,* "Got it babe." looks through it "Here we go, Margaret Reynolds was found bleeding from her stomach, she told police that she was raped by a man and had fallen pregnant with twins - but when the doctors rushed her in for an emergency c-section, they only found one baby girl alive and told Margaret that the other baby had vanished."

  
Vera looked with you 'oh my god does Ann even know babe'

  
"No she doesn't, look lets you read it

  
Vera read it

  
"Ann was adopted, her mother was considered as a threat to Ann. So Ann has no knowledge."

  
'we need to help her babe'

  
"I know babe, let's get back to the hospital and show this to the doctor as this needs to be removed babe."

  
Vera nodded and went with you

  
We get to the hospital and talk to the doctor (which Danielle's birth father, but no one knows), "Hi doctor, we need to talk to you."

  
He looked at you 'what's the matter'

  
"Our friend, Ann Wolfe-Reynolds has (what I believe is called) a embryonic twin in her brain. shows you the paperwork

  
he took the paperwork and looked at it 'it could kill her'

  
"That's why we need your help to remove it before it kills her. Ann doesn't know and her wife, Danielle is very worried for her wife

  
'we will deal with it I promise you's won't lose Ann'

  
Jillian nods, just then we all hear Danielle screaming for help,

  
Vera ran to Danielle

  
Jillian and the Doctor follow. Danielle is holding Ann in her arms trying to sooth her but something is trying to scratch it's way out. "Get off of me bitch." Ann says but it isn't really Ann, "No. Whoever you are let my wife go." "She's mine, you won't get her back and I will live forever once Ann is dead." "I said let her go, now." Danielle touches Ann's forehead. "Nooooooo. Unholy touch." Ann returns to normal

  
Vera saw and looked at the doctor

  
The Doctor: I'm gonna book her in for an emergency operation, I work alone. Ann heard; "No baby, please don't leave me I'm scared." Danielle comforts you, "Shush baby I'm right here and I will be here when you come out ok baby."

  
Vera looked 'you'll be safe Ann I promise'

  
Jillian: nodded, "Yeah everything will be ok."

  
Vera looked 'once it's out you, you'll be safe'

  
Ann was confused but she nodded. Danielle kissed her forehead and sent her to sleep The Doctor took Ann from Danielle's arms, "As soon as the op is done, I will bring her back to you." "Thank you Doctor."

  
Vera smiled 'thank you'

  
The Doctor, "Your all welcome." Jillian sat on the bed next to Danielle and gave her a reassuring a cuddle, before she and Vera filled her in on what was wrong

  
Vera looked at Danielle 'Ann's a twin'

  
Danielle: "A twin! But where is the twin Vera?"

  
'it's living in Ann' Vera looked 'when Ann's mum was found dead she was pregnant with twins the doctors saved Ann and she was fostered but the other twin vanished''  
Jillian: "From the age of 13, Ann had been hearing a voice in her head and she didn't know what it was. Now that twin is killing Ann unless that Doctor can remove it from Ann's brain." Danielle: "So my suspicions were true. I noticed a change in Ann about five-six months ago, at first it was just little things then she would go missing and I would find her but she had no memory of how she got there. Then she was moody with me which I dealt with but then she would violent and the only thing I could think of was when I watched that film 'Let Her Out' and everything that happened in the film was happening to Ann. That's why I got suspicious

  
Vera looked 'yeah you were right Danielle but the doctor is gonna save her I promise'

  
Danielle: I know, have you seen either of you seen that Doctor before?"

  
Vera looked 'no why'

  
Jillian: I haven't seen him before, it might a new doctor. Why not get some rest Danielle, we will be here and then I will wake you when Ann comes back

  
Vera watched 'get some rest'

  
Danielle: nodded and settled down for a bit Jillian: "Danielle what did the twin mean by 'Unholy Touch'?" Danielle shook her head

  
Vera looked 'Danielle you can tell us'

  
Danielle: "Ever since I was little, some people hated my touch because it burnt their skin. This priest got possessed and when I touched him the thing that possessed him said 'No, the daughter of darkness. No, your father will hear about this.' I don't what happened but priest never came near me again - then I met these two men - one was an Angel and the other was a Demon with snake-like eyes." Jillian: "Don't worry we will protect you Danielle."

  
Vera looked 'I noticed Ann was changing months ago when I was in bed with her'

  
Danielle: "I did too Vera."

  
'Ann likes it rough but it was like she wasn't into it'

  
Danielle: "I know." Jillian: "Ok, get some rest Danielle." Danielle: "Ok Jillian"

  
Vera smiled sitting down

  
Danielle: soon fell asleep. The Doctor: *a few hours later, the strange Doctor returned with Ann

  
Vera saw 'how is she'

  
The Doctor: "The operation was a huge success and your friend will be fine."

  
Vera smiled 'thank god I'm glad it was a success'

  
The Doctor: smiled as he placed Ann into Danielle's arms

  
Vera smiled watching

  
Jillian: "What about the twin?" The Doctor: "The twin was destroyed the moment it was separated from Ann's brain - the twin was feeding off of Ann's brain for energy. Ann will make a full recovery."

  
Vera stroked Ann's hand 'was the twin a boy or girl'

  
The Doctor: "a girl." he kisses Danielle's forehead and says something in her ear, then he disappears without a trace  
Vera looked at him confused as he disappears

  
Jillian: "What did he say Danielle?"

  
Vera looked 'what did he say Danielle'

  
Danielle: looked, "He said if I ever need him, all I have to do is call

  
Vera was confused

  
Jillian was confused too Danielle: *settles down with Ann

  
Vera looked at Jillian 'thank you'

  
Jillian: "Your welcome babe, come here."

  
Vera came to you

  
Jillian: wraps my arms around your waist

  
Vera held you 'I don't know what life would of been like without her there too

  
Jillian: "Same here, I'll always be here for you and Ann - I'll even be here for Danielle

  
'I'm glad you and Ann get along now'

  
Jillian: "Me too. Don't ever stop being friends with her babe, Ann is a true friend

  
Vera smiles 'I'll never stop being her friend baby she's my friend with benefits'

  
Jillian: "Do you mind me being friends with benefits with Danielle?"

  
'I don't mind baby' Vera smiled

  
Jillian: "Good baby, because I don't mind you and Ann being friends with benefits. *smiles before kissing you

  
Vera smiled kissing back

  
Jillian: stops kissing you and hugs you tightly, "I'll always love you baby."

  
Vera cuddled in 'I will always love you to'

  
Jillian:*Smiles*

  
Vera does to

  
Jillian: *looks over at Danielle and Ann who are sleeping peacefully and she smiles

  
Vera smiled watching them 'babe do you wanna see how quickly Ann wakes up when I run my hand down her'

  
Jillian: "Yeah but not now babe, let her sleep

  
Vera smiled 'ok babe."

  
Jillian: smiles back

  
Vera stayed cuddled in

  
Jillian: "I love you babe

  
Vera looked 'I love you to babe'

  
Jillian: "Whoever that man was, he is an angel because he saved Ann's life."

  
Vera smiled 'yes he is babe'

  
Jillian: "Do you think that Danielle knows him in a way babe?"

  
'I think she might but I'm not sure babe'

  
Jillian: "Same here, maybe Danielle does know or she doesn't know babe

  
Vera smiled softly 'yeah babe' she stroked your hair

  
Jillian: smiled, "That feels so nice babe

  
Vera smiled softly still doing it

  
Jillian: *just lets you

  
Vera smiled

  
Jillian: *rests my head in your chest

  
Vera held you Ann started having a nightmare

  
Danielle: wakes up and comforts you "Shush baby, I'm here

  
Ann woke up

  
Jillian: notices and realises that Ann doesn't remember Danielle

  
Ann got up

  
Vera: "Ann, what's wrong?"

  
Ann looked 'who the hell are yous'

  
Danielle: got upset, "You don't remember me, do you?" Vera: "I'm Vera, we are friends and this is your wife, Danielle

  
Ann looked she only remembered small things 'Danielle'


End file.
